Glassy sky
by Vacarmes
Summary: Son corps se laisse mollement tomber sur le premier banc qu'il trouve et ses yeux marrons, vide de sens, vide d'émotions transpercent le ciel comme s'il détenait toutes les clefs, toutes les réponses parce qu'il avait tellement besoin de réponses. grimmjow / ichigo


Mot de l'auteur : Dooonc, je voulais revenir avec la suite de mon newtmas mais, le chap me plaît absolument pas, je l'aime pas du tout, donc je vais sûrement le réécrire mais, en attendant je vous poste ce one-shot, un p'tit truc déprimant et avec aucun sens, je précise de tout suite, avec un petit fond de grimmichi. Un peu fluff et niais sur la fin. Voilàààà, bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo, yup.

 **« Glassy Sky »**

Personne, pas même lui n'était en mesure d'affirmer combien de jour avait bien pu défiler sous leurs yeux. Lui le premier se contentait de se lever, et de vivre sa journée, dans une routine, un cercle vicieux sans fin, qui l'aurait sûrement à l'usure. Et il maudissait la nuit quand elle se présentait à sa fenêtre et haïssait le jour qui pointait avec amusement son nez par-dessus la lune. Seigneur, qu'il détestait n'importe qui, n'importe quoi sans motif, sans raison valable.

Il était devenu renfermer, cherchant quelque chose qu'il ne pourra jamais retrouver. Dans cette ville où la foule se déplace et disparaît, il bouge avec elle. Son corps se laisse porter par eux, par elle. Chaque jour de nouveaux corps, différentes personnes le touchent, le poussent, le bousculent sans en prendre conscience, sans remarquer qu'ils entrainent avec eux un simple corps, bien trop mou pour son âge, bien trop maigre pour vivre sainement. Et lui se laisse simplement faire, parce qu'il n'est plus fort, n'a plus cette force, et même sa conscience a foutu le camp, certainement en même temps que tout le reste. Et bordel, où avaient-ils tous disparu ? Où était le reste ?

Son corps se laisse mollement tomber sur le premier banc qu'il trouve et ses yeux marrons, vide de sens, vide d'émotions transpercent le ciel comme s'il détenait toutes les clefs, toutes les réponses parce qu'il avait tellement besoin de réponses. Il sent, il sait qu'il est seul, même les souvenirs commencent doucement à s'estomper, se rappeler devient si difficile maintenant et personne n'est présent pour le lui rappeler ; ils ont certainement dû partir en même temps que le reste, que tout le reste. Lui-même c'est que revenir en arrière est un impossible mais il ne se l'explique pas, c'est juste ce sentiment qui l'englobe tout entier.

Le ciel lui semble transparent et cela l'apaise, il n'y a pas que lui qui est vide. Les fragments froids et abimés disparaissent de plus en plus et pour une raison inconnue, il s'en veut. Rien ne devrait disparaître de la sorte, alors pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ne se souvient-il pas ? Quelque chose manque, sûrement plusieurs d'ailleurs, mais quelque chose d'important manque vraiment et l'empêche de vivre, de respirer normalement. Et le ciel qui retrouve des couleurs, qui redevient bleu lui brise le cœur, cette couleur lui brise le cœur, il étouffe un sanglot. Qu'a-t-il perdu bordel ?

Un si grand mystère autour de lui, de sa vie, de tout. Et rien ne change, il est le seul à tomber, sans grâce, sans moyen de s'accrocher à quelque chose, avec ce bleu si éclatant imprégner dans sa rétine. La vérité éclate, et un instant il arrive à penser que c'est une vérité illusoire, bon sang il voudrait se hurler de se réveiller, que la réalité est faussée ; la vérité est mensonge. Il est si désolé. Si désolé de ses pensées, de son corps, de ne pas pouvoir se souvenir, de ne pas parler correctement à quiconque. Si désolé envers ce bleu éclatant d'avoir oublié mais le gris et la pluie ont tout remplacer, il est incapable de se rappeler.

Il désire simplement que le soleil se lève éternellement, à jamais il souhaite être éclairer par la lumière de jais que produit cet orbe, il souhaite sa chaleur, être en sa chaleur. Parce qu'il sait, il en a besoin, il a besoin d'être réchauffer, apaiser, que quelqu'un le trouve et l'aide à se souvenir. Sa vie c'est effacer, il craint la nuit, il craint la pluie, il craint les ténèbres. Le halo flamboyant du soleil doit lui piquer la peau, il ne veut plus avoir peur, il veut être guider dans la chaleur.

Mais il est déjà temps, et c'est trop tard. Le soleil s'est couché et on ne voit plus d'ombres. Il va sûrement rester là longtemps, il ne ressent pas l'envie de rentrer de toute façon. La lune est tellement froide et impitoyable, il se sent encore plus désolé de ne pas se rappeler. Ses doigts picotent, certainement pas à cause du froid, ils bougent, ils veulent effleurer encore et encore, ils veulent effleurer ce quelque chose d'oublier. Et pendant qu'il ferme les yeux sa poitrine le démange et se soulève avec rapidité. Les bruits autour de lui s'estompent, il perd tout contrôle, et le bleu qui éclatait tout à l'heure fous le camp comme tout le reste. Seigneur, il sera définitivement seul est la seule chose qu'il arrive à penser. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent un halètement lui échappe et bientôt c'est une litanie de « Non » et quelque chose s'enfonce dans son cœur. Si longtemps qu'il n'avait rien ressenti ici.

Le bleu éclatant, brillant, tapageur, le bleu qui le guidait à entièrement disparut et son cœur se déchire. Que quelqu'un lui dise ce qu'il doit faire avant de perdre la tête, les fragments de bleus lui glissent entre les doigts, entre les entailles de son cœur, glissent sur ses joues et s'entrechoquent lourdement. Le choque s'éveille dans sa tête, résonne avec force, les larmes se rencontrent encore et encore et bientôt, dans sa tête les sabres se forment et se frappe encore et encore eux aussi. Mais le bleu ne revient pas et sa main agrippe son tee-shirt, au niveau de son cœur, oh bon sang, son cœur claque si fort contre sa peau. Il s'emballe tout comme les images dans sa tête. Lentement, le rouge commence à couler, pour remplacer le bleu, ne va-t-il jamais se souvenir de ce qu'il a oublié de si précieux ?

La vie, sa vie se poursuit mais il garde résolument les yeux fermés. Il n'est pas si fort que cela, n'est plus si fort que cela. Et il est persuadé que la fin se profil devant lui, il ne se sent pas capable de continuer de respirer sans pouvoir se souvenir, sans se rappeler cette chose, cet être si important pour lui. Il aurait dû être attentif à ce genre de signe, et lutter toujours plus fort contre tout cela pour ne pas oublier. Mais, mais il est le seul fautif et rien de ce qu'il fera ou tentera de faire ne pourra le pardonner. Il est le seul …

― Fautif, sa voix est brisée.

Il ne se reconnaît pas mais ne s'est jamais connu réellement de toute façon, les fragments manquants sont trop nombreux, il s'est sûrement perdu dans leur recherche, un peu de lui ici, un peu de lui là. Si douloureux, un sifflement lui échappe.

Et une main. Seigneur, une main juste sur son épaule. Une main sur sa putain d'épaule et il n'y croit pas. Sûrement son imagination, encore et toujours, et pourtant son corps se détend soudainement, parce que son corps doit reconnaître la main. Mais pas lui, il ne reconnaît pas la main, ni l'odeur, peut-être qu'il se souviendra de sa voix s'il parle ? Et la culpabilité est là à nouveau, elle s'empare de lui ; il est si désolé, que ça lui ronge les entrailles.

La main serpente autour de ses épaules et il conclut que, qui que ce soit la personne se trouve devant lui entre ses jambes tremblantes. La main s'accroche à son autre épaule avec force et l'attire contre son corps – à la personne qui vient d'arriver, à son corps à elle. Il reste interdit, les informations circulant lentement en lui, il faut qu'il réalise, est-ce qu'on est en train de le sauver, quelqu'un le sauve-t-il ?

― On va arranger ça, on va t'arranger, **Berry**.

La voix est rauque, mais laisse légèrement percevoir la tristesse et l'inquiétude mais aussi le soulagement. Et il passe ses bras autour de cette personne, il se raccroche à elle comme à une bouée, bon Dieu on le tire de sa noyade. Les bras autour de lui communique cette chaleur qu'il a longtemps chercher et il veut ouvrir les yeux, plonger dans ce soleil, dans cet être qui le tire de cette nuit si glaciale.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, cela ne lui sert plus à rien. Ses yeux… Ses yeux s'ouvrent dans un rapide mouvement tandis que sa tête remonte vers celle de cette personne. Une larme lui échappe et le bleu tâche de nouveau sa tête, son cœur, ses yeux. Le rouge n'est plus, seul le bleu éclatant établit sa demeure.

― Bordel, j'ai toujours su qu'on n'pouvait pas te laisser seul, grogne l'homme.

Les fragments s'assemblent enfin, les souvenirs reprennent leurs places, il se rappelle, tout lui revient aussi lentement que tout a foutu le camp. Cet homme et tout le reste lui tire un sourire, le premier depuis un long moment. Et même la nuit encore présente ne peux l'effacer, maintenant il sait, il pourra dormir tranquillement, ne pas redouter le lendemain, ne pas craindre la routine et les corps qui l'emportent. Maintenant, il ne maudira ni la vie ni la mort, ni le jour ni la nuit, ni rien d'autre, ni personne d'autre. Tant qu'on ne lui enlèvera pas cet homme, tant que personne ne reprendra Grimmjow.

― Rentrons.

Ils murmurent ensemble, et doucement ils s'éteignent dans la nuit.


End file.
